Not All Monsters
by tinkiedog
Summary: Sophia Baker was a normal girl, living a normal life. Until it happened. Now she's stuck in the Underground, with monsters she's only heard about in fairy tales. Will she ever escape? Or will she stay in the Underground forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everything was fine. Everything was as it should be. Until _they_ found out. The _humans_.

They chased me, hit me, kicked me, over and over again. Chased me up Mt. Ebott, yelling, saying that I didn't belong, that I belonged with _them_. The _monsters_.

They continued chasing me, with their torches lit, knives swinging, almost cutting my right ear. I kept up my pace, even while climbing up the rocky terrain. So did they. They never gave up. And neither did I. At least, until I fell, of course. I could still hear them yelling, screaming, "Good riddance!" And, "Never come back!"

 _I don't want to die._

 _What if monsters don't like me?_

 _Will I ever get out?_

 _I'm going to die, aren't I?_

Suddenly, mid-thought, I hit a hard, flat surface, and everything went black.

I awoke sometime later.

I didn't remember much, just that the humans chased me because I'm, uh, I'm different. _Very_ different.

Ok, so turns out I _did_ remember much. I remembered a lot, in fact.

I remembered why I belonged with the monsters in the first place. Because _I am one._

Surprised? I wouldn't blame you. I'm surprised too. Wait, hang on a minute. You probably want to know why, how, when, where, and all that crap. It's a fairly long story…Well, here. I'll give you the short version.

My dad was a monster, and my mom was a human. They got married. They had me. Do I have to go into the details?

Anyway, my dad was a bird-type of monster. He had a human-like face, but the rest was just, uh, bird. His feathers were a nice shade of blue, with a dark tint. Did I mention that his face was blue as well?

My mom, on the other hand, was _absolutely beautiful._ She had long, dark hair, a fair skin tone, and just an overall nice, professional, yet casual look to her.

Then the war broke out. My dad was in the royal guard, so he had to fight. But then…

He died, along with so many others.

The Barrier was made and sealed so monsters couldn't escape. All monsters were forced through, if they were still alive.

Except me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yeah, yeah… I know, _surprise, surprise…_ but let's get serious again. A few days before the war, my dad told me if anything happened to him or Mom, to _cover my wings._

Oh, yeah, forgot to mention, but I've got wings. Massive, eleven-foot, golden wings. So, yeah. I can fly. Pretty fun to do.

But anyway, back on topic. After Dad was killed in the war, the house got really quiet. Mom and I didn't do much. I locked myself in my room almost everyday. Normally I cooked dinner. Then, that day came. I guess I should've known it was going to happen at some point.

Mom died too. She killed herself.

I found her body lying on their bed. A knife, red with blood was lying next to her. Without the blood, she looked as though she could be sleeping.

I buried her the next day. Then, I carried on with life, as much as I missed both of them. I went to school, got a job, and had a decent time without my parents. Sure, I missed them, but it was just like they were taking a vacation.

But one day at school, one year after the war, my friend startled me. Or my friend at the time… She meant it as a harmless little joke, but I got into my defensive position in a heartbeat. My wings unfurled under my coat.

She gaped at me; I didn't know what was wrong. Then she screamed,"MONSTER!" and ran away. I panicked and flew off, only to land in the city. Everyone saw me. They grabbed whatever they could find to hurt me, or…or worse. And here we are. That's my backstory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked through the golden flowers I landed on. They broke my fall. I kept a few to remember what I endured.

I stumbled into the place, only to find stone pillars looming above me. I craned my neck to look at them.

Then I heard a voice.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

A tall goat on two legs stood in front of me. She was wearing a purple dress with white sleeves, with what looked to be like a strange emblem on the front. I shivered and backed away from her.

"Do not worry, my child. I will not hurt you. I merely want to say hello!"

"H-hello." My voice sounded small and weak, unlike myself. I am very talkative, you know.

"My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. Come. Let me guide you through them." She then proceeded to take my hand and led me to a door.

"Are you a human? We have not had a human fall down here in quite a long time."

"No. I'm technically a monster." I then told her my backstory. She seemed shocked, but quickly tried to hide it. I noticed, though.

"Are there any more of your kind?" Toriel asked gently.

"I don't know for sure." I responded, regret tainting my voice.

"Pardon me if this seems rude, but, may I see your soul? I want to see if it looks like a regular monster's soul."

I said,"Um… sure, if you want to, I guess."

I summoned my soul for her. She looked astonished. There, floating in my hand, was a green and red heart. She summoned her own, and it was a white, upside-down heart.

"Interesting." She said, still shocked.

"Yeah." I said, and quickly broke my focus. My soul vanished.

"Well, here we are! Home sweet home!"

She had lead me to a little pink cottage. It was cozy and warm inside, and I couldn't help but yawn.

"Here, come this way." I followed her to a door.

"A room of your own! I hope you enjoy it!" Toriel stroked my hair for a minute, then, realizing it, she said, "Is something burning? Make yourself at home!"

I followed Toriel to the kitchen, feeling tired, yet determined to tell her my problem.

"Yes, my child? What is it?"

I noticed she was baking something.

"What're you making?" I asked.

"I was planning on baking you a cinnamon-butterscotch pie!"

"Oh! Um… That's very nice of you, but… I kind of… have Celiac disease." I said awkwardly.

"I am afraid I do not know what that disease is." She said gingerly.

I explained to Toriel that it was an autoimmune disorder, and that my body can't tolerate gluten (Wheat, barley, and rye.)

"Oh! I am so sorry, my child. Would you like me to make you something else?" She said, genuine concern shining in her eyes.

"If it's not too much trouble, then sure! I can help you with the flour!"

"Alright, my child. What flours do you use?"

Soon enough, we had a pie baking in the oven. The smell was amazing! Good thing I brought that cookbook with me!

By then, my eyes were about to close, so I asked Toriel if I could take a nap.

"Of course you can, my child! Why would you not?"

I went into the room she had prepared for me. I looked around. I saw a family picture, a drawing of a golden flower, a bunch of old kid's toys, a lamp, and a lot of kid's shoes. I lied down on the comfy bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

I dreamt about my family. It was a pleasant dream at first, but then it took a dark turn. I was plunged into darkness, blood at every turn. I couldn't see where I was going, so I improvised. I saw people I knew, and people I didn't. They all looked menacing. They glowered down upon me, judging me, pondering how to torture me slowly and carefully.

And then I woke up. Oh God, I wish could say that for my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got out of the bed, stretched, and made my way towards the pie sitting on the floor. It was the one that Toriel and I had baked earlier, finally cool. I sunk my teeth into the slice. Man, Toriel really knows how to cook! As heavenly as it was, though, I decided to save it for later, thinking about the long journey ahead of me.

I walked out of the my room and into the living room, only to find Toriel sitting in a comfortable-looking chair, reading a book. I couldn't see the title.

She looked up, smiling. "Oh! You are awake! How did you sleep?"

"Fine. That bed was really comfy! What're you reading?" I said politely.

"I am researching about your soul, and why a monster's soul would look like a human's." She replied.

"Oh! Interesting. What do you have so far?" I asked. Apparently I really am the girl with one million questions.

"Well, not much. All I have been able to find are stories of the past, but those do not tell us much of anything." She said, sounding depressed.

"Well…What are we having for dinner?" I changed the subject quickly, to much happier note.

"Well, I was not too sure…I was planning on making sandwiches, but…" Her voice trailed off to a whisper. We both knew what she was going to say.

"Gluten-free bread isn't all that bad. I bet we could find some or-"

"Make some?" I saw amusement gleaming in her eyes.

I nodded excitedly, and we baked the bread, made the sandwiches, and sat down and ate.

"You were right! This is very good!"

"Are you sure that this was your first time making this? You're a natural!"

Toriel laughed.

"I have a kind of personal question for you. Can I, uh, see your wings? I have never seen them on a human body before."

"Uh…Sure, I guess." I unfurled them, stretching and started to flap, forgetting I was indoors. I realized after I hit my head on the ceiling…Ow!

Toriel was staring at me, dumbfounded. I touched back down and flattened them against my back again. Right where they belong.

"Amazing…" She said quietly. "You must be tired. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

I agreed and headed towards my room. I sat down on the bed, noticing that Toriel had placed an old nightgown on the bed. It actually fit me perfectly! I lied down, feeling the soft, gentle hands on sleep caressing me, until they finally pulled me under.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I sat up groggily, shaking the sleep from my eyes. I got up to fetch my backpack, found a piece of paper and made a line. _So I can remember how many days I've been here,_ I thought.

I started to pack. _Forgive me for this, Toriel… I have to._ I found the basement. I figured this was probably where I would leave…Why? I don't know.

I went to the end of the hallway, and to my surprise, I found Toriel standing there.

"I should have known you would try to escape. You want to leave, do you not?" She said, resentment in her voice.

"Yes. But it's not like that! I just have to get home."

"If you want to leave so badly, then prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!" She then thrust open her hand and a spark flew out of it and landed at my feet.

 _Uh oh…_

Then the battle started.

I was burned over and over again, and my past didn't help much… But I refused to fight. I offered Mercy again and again, but nothing worked. Nothing could be done. Then, I touched one flame too many, and everything went black.

I woke up at the start of the battle. I think I died…? But I came back. And Toriel didn't remember anything.

I reset again and again, and finally, she gave in.

"It seems I cannot defeat you, child. You have proven yourself. I have to ask something of you, though. When you leave…please do not come back. I hope you understand." She gave me one final hug, then left.

I walked out of the Ruins. The door gave a loud SCREECH, then was shut and locked from the inside. I had made my choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I found myself standing in a place that was extremely cold, but to me, it was heaven against the burns from Toriel's fire magic. I was walking in the woods, admiring how lovely they were, until I heard a voice.

"Human."

I was shaking. The voice sounded so deep, so deadly.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

Still, I was afraid.

"Turn around and shake my hand."

I decided to, since I knew I could return from death's clutches. I turned, and saw a shadowy figure about my height staring at me. The stranger put out his hand. I put out mine. I grabbed it, and out came this sound:

PPPPPBBBBBBBTTTTTT

I busted out laughing.

"heheh… the ol' whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny. anyways, you're a human, right? tha-"

I cut him off. "Actually, no. I'm not a human. I'm a human-bird hybrid. My dad was a monster, my mom a human. They both died in the war. After the barrier was made, I didn't go down here. I stayed on the surface. I also have a human soul. Green and Red, I think…" I just blurted out everything.

He looked at me in a strange way. Probably wondering, who the heck is this girl?

"um… welp, i'm sans. sans the skeleton. and you are?" Sans said kind of awkwardly.

"I'm Sofia Baker."

"uh… nice to meet you, sofia. so, uh, what were you saying about this whole, not human but sorta human thing? 'cause i don't really understand…" He trailed off. I don't really blame him. Sometimes I don't even understand myself…

"Look, I know it's confusing, but, basically, my dad was a monster, my mom was human. Then I was born, human and monster. I lived on the surface, until…until-"

"you fell?"

"Yeah."

Things got quiet for a minute. A long, drawn out minute that seemed to last for years.

"um.. how 'bout you meet my brother? he wants to be in the royal guard, and seeing you might just make his day." Sans saw my worried expression and quickly added, "don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be." I reluctantly followed him to a clearing with a lamp in front, and what looked to be a sentry station in the back. Then a tall figure came into view. I quickly ran behind the lamp.

"SANS! HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET?"

I assumed that this was Papyrus. He was wearing a red, beaten-up scarf, a white shirt, or was it gray? It was hard to tell. He also was wearing a blue Speedo-like-thing. Clearly, I would remember him.

The conversation between them continued.

"nope. i totally have not found a human. at all." Sans gave a laid back shrug. He winked at me, too.

"SANS, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HAVE YOU EVEN DONE ANYTHING TODAY?"

"can't blame me for not doing anything. i've gotten a _ton_ of work done. a _skele-_ ton." Sans said with a smile. I tried to stifle my laughter. I swear I heard a rim shot.

"SANS, THIS IS NO TIME FOR (STUPID) PUNS! I WANT TO BE READY! I MUST BE READY! I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!" Papyrus sounded aggravated. I didn't see why, Sans was hilarious!

"THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus sounded very sure of himself. I tried to remember what Sans had said about him not being dangerous. I hoped it was true.

"I'M GOING TO WORK ON MY PUZZLES. IN THE MEANTIME, SANS…PUT A LITTLE MORE _BACKBONE_ INTO IT, WILL YOU? NYEHEHEH!" Papyrus said, walking out. After he left, I burst out laughing. I couldn't help myself!

"man. isn't my brother cool?" I couldn't help but nod.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I stumbled out of the clearing, barely able to walk. Why? I was laughing too hard and too much! I kept up my pace, and almost tripped over a little bird monster that sort of resembled a snowflake. He immediately started attacking me. I dodged this way and that, and then he paused.

"Heh… _Ice_ to meet 'ya!" He said with a slight chuckle.

Clearly, he spent _way_ too much time around Sans.

I went with it, laughing as he blurted out ice puns. I decided to ask him his name.

"Snowdrake." He said with a smile. I spared him, and walked past.

I came across what looked to be like a cardboard box, folded to look like a… Sentry station? I inspected it, only to find a note attached to it.

"HUMAN! (OR WHATEVER YOU ARE),

I SEE YOU ARE PONDERING WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS SENTRY STATION. I BET IT WAS THAT SOON TO BE VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GAURDSMAN!"

I could only imagine who built that.

I went ahead, admiring the scenery, when I stumbled across another monster. This one seemed to be _extremely_ conceited. He had a mirror, and he was staring at himself, admiring what looked to be…a hat?

He turned around, saw me, shoved the mirror behind his back, and started whistling. Well, he couldn't whistle, so he was just blowing air out of his mouth. We stared at each other for a minute. Time seemed to slow.

"…" He said.

"…" I said back.

"Nice to meet you!" I said awkwardly, and quickly walked away.

 _Interesting monster,_ I thought with a smile. _Heh heh… aren't they all._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walked past the (cardboard) sentry station stumbled into Sans. Literally. He almost fell, but I managed to (somewhat) catch him. Notice I said _somewhat._ I grabbed hold of his arm just before he hit the ground.

"good save. maybe next time i won't be so lucky." Sans said, scratching his head sheepishly. He looked almost…embarrassed?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. I was scared what might've happened if I didn't catch him. He made it sound like he wouldn't have just gotten up, said ouch, and walked away. He made sound like he wouldn't get up at all.

"…" Sans was quiet for a moment, "nothing. i-it's nothing. just… just don't do that, ok?" He almost sounded nervous. Why? What was the past of this _humerus_ skeleton? (Ba-dum-psh) But, in all seriousness, what was Sans hiding?

I moved on, carefully this time, and I discovered a small clearing. In the very center of this open area was a snowman. On the outside he looked very happy.

"Hello traveler. I am a snowman. Since I am a snowman, I cannot move. Please, traveler. Take a piece of me out somewhere. Outside of here." The snowman said.

"Ok." I responded. What? You…didn't think I'd freak out when I found a talking snowman? Wait…of course _you_ did. _You've_ never been in _my_ situation. Well, anyway, back to the story.

I pulled a small piece of him and put it in my backpack. Surprisingly, it didn't melt at my touch. I decided to trudge on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I kept up my pace, stumbling ever so often, sometimes slipping and falling on the ice, occasionally meeting up with Sans and/or Papyrus. I actually got a hold on my clumsiness, when I found Doggo.

Now, Doggo is very, um… _interesting._ Now, don't get me wrong, I like him well enough. It's just that he's, like…half blind or something? He can literally see moving things. That's it. Just moving things. So when the battle started, it was actually pretty easy.

Have you ever played Statues? It was a game that my friends and I used to play. There was a guard (let's assume he was a man) watching over a museum, and there were statues that he would watch. When he wasn't looking, you could move. When he was looking you couldn't. The goal of the game was to tap him on the shoulder. This battle was a lot like Statues.

When Doggo wasn't looking, I would walk closer to him. This went on for a little while. Then I got close enough to pet him. He started screaming meaningless sounds. I took this opportunity to run. I was running so fast, I dropped a few things. Turns out, my backpack was open. The Snowman Piece was still there, along with a couple of other things. Unfortunately, my (GF) Spider Donut was gone.

Oh, right. I found a small spider web with a donut stuck to it outside of the exit to the Ruins. I found a small sign as well. It read,"Gluten-Free Spider Donuts!" No one was there, except for a few spider carcasses. I took the opportunity to take it. I paid my respects to the dead spiders, and gave them 1 gold and a small bite-sized piece of the donut. It felt good. I returned to the present, then left the area that I was in, to continue the journey that awaited me.


End file.
